La secretaria
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: El maldito cacharro que tengo como PC no me funcionaba, pero ahora si... TIEMBLA FAN FICTION!
1. Default Chapter

La única forma de definir esta historia es: Escrito raro ocurrido en una clase de lengua... Le dedico este primer capitulo a mi profesor de dicha asignatura, para que vea que, aunque este en las nubes, aprecio el intento de querer enseñarme a distinguir entre un verbo de pretérito perfecto simple y otro de presente se subjuntivo.  
  
Y ya se sabe, que lo bueno y breve, dos veces bueno... esperemos que en mi caso así sea...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hace dos semanas que, seriamente (algo raro en mí), me planté buscar curro. La cosa era que me podía meter a canguro, a cajera en el Día o el Hiber del barrio o ponía un anuncio en el periódico.  
  
¿Qué hice? Os preguntaréis. La respuestas es que no deberíais meteros en las vidas ajenas... pero os lo diré porque, ya que habéis hecho el esfuerzo de pulsar el ratón, tenéis pinta de ser buena gente.  
  
Pues hice lo más sencillo, más cómodo, pero menos barato (cachilismochilis). Puse un anuncio. Lo peor fue ver que ponía para anunciarme con solo veinte palabras (a poder ser menos), y para eso mis amigas, Mary, Nury y Mili me echaron una mano. jajajajajajaja.  
  
- No, no empieces poniendo "Hola"- Mary tiró el primer papel a la papelera... y la seguirían otros tantos.  
  
- Ya, pero ¿qué número vas a poner?- Mili me miraba como los burros a los aviones.  
  
- El de tu casa no,- Nury negó con las cabeza a leer mis intenciones- no es plan que llamen y lo cojan tus padres, o peor aún, Bea.  
  
Cierto, así que tras tres cuartos de hora (muuuuy largos), quedamos en lo siguiente:  
  
"Chica inteligente de dieciséis años, se ofrece a combatir jefes satánicos y a ayudar imparcialmente a quien sea."  
  
Vale, no es la leche, pero mal no esta. Y para rematarlo puse mi número de móvil, mi querido móvil que funciona cuando le sale del culo y me hace caso por las mismas.  
  
Estuvimos (las chicas querían saber que resultados daba su "magnífico"anuncio) esperando unos cuatro días. Yo me empecé a ponerme nerviosa, porque no me hacía gracia haber pagado 30 euros por poner veinte palabras que ni Dios veía, y mis uñas se resintieron, pero en una aburrida clase de lengua llegó la tan esperada llamada.  
  
- Carmen, eso que suena ¿es un teléfono móvil?- Mi profesor se me quedo mirando muuuy raro... como...¡con ganas de matarme!  
  
- Vera, yo solo... - Esto no podía ser, ninguna mentira me salía y ya me veía con amonestación en mi cartera, pero la bombilla se me encendió y me puse a llorar como una magdalena.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- Se acercó a mí flipando. Yo, con media clase mirándome, solo pude contestar- Es que... mi... madre esta... en el hospital... porque la van... a operar y me traje el móvil... por si pasaba algo...  
  
A todo esto mis amigas estaban K.O y el móvil seguía a lo suyo.  
  
- Pues tranquilícese y vaya a cogerlo.- Yo ya estaba casi fuera de la clase- y si tiene algún problema váyase a su casa.  
  
De verdad, ¡a este hombre le deberían hacer una estatua!. Así que me largue de clase y lo cogí.  
  
- Sí, dígame.  
  
- Hola, ¿es usted Maika Guijar?  
  
- Más bien.  
  
- Le llamaba por el anuncio que puso en el periódico. ¿Podría venir a Londres?  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿LONDRES???!!!  
  
- ¿La viene mal?  
  
- Ehhh... un pelin.- Recapacitemos. Tengo DIECISÉIS años y un tipo al que no conozco me propone que Yo, una menor de edad sin ningún pavo en el bolsillo, vaya a Londres, para un curro de "a-saber-que", ¿cuál es mi reacción?- Deme un momento.  
  
Le puse en llamada en espera y marque el número de mi madre, y tras rogarla y dejarla caer que mi prime Mari Carmen se iba a Londres mañana, increíblemente me dejó ir... ¡Hay qué ver que madre más irresponsable que tengo!  
  
- Vale, mañana cojo un avión para Londres, ¿dónde he de ir?  
  
El hombrecillo me dio una dirección muy rara y se despidió de mí sin decirme de que iba el trabajo.  
  
Tras llamar a mi prima, conseguir el billete (o bendito Internet), hacer las maletas, decidí decirles a mis amigas que tenía curro... fuera del país.  
  
- ¿¡Qué!? - las tres me miraron como si estuviera loca.  
  
- Pues eso, que me voy mañana a una entrevista de trabajo en Londres... - No pude acabar porque Nury me cogió de los hombros y me empezó a zarandear mientras gritaba cosas incomprensibles y bastantes malsonantes. Mary me miraba como si no entendiera nada y Mili lloraba como una magdalena.  
  
Solo podía hacer una cosa, las chantajeé con regalos y postales, y tubo una buena acogida.  
  
Por la mañana del día siguiente me despedí de mi hermana y mis padres, a lo que les hice prometer que no transformarían mi habitación en un cuarto de baño.  
  
En Barajas, tuvimos que esperar los retrasos provocados por las huelgas de pilotos, azafatas, telepizzeros y señoras de la limpieza (estos últimos en señal de solidaridad) para un aumento de sueldo... ¡¡Bendito país el nuestro, en el que el piloto que menos cobra son solo 20 millones al año!!  
  
Con un retraso de 10 horas, 47 minutos y 35 segundos, pisamos, al fin, tierra inglesa... ¡¡¡qué emoción!!!  
  
Mi prima y yo fuimos al hotel, y luego me dejó que me fuera a Dios sabe donde, para quien sabe que (otra irresponsable). Mi inglés era... como decirlo... una chapucilla, más bien era un Spaninglis, pero llegue sana y salva a la dirección extraña, donde me encontré con...  
  
()_()  
  
(^-^)  
  
( )_( )  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l ¡¡¡WOW!!!, Me salió el conejo/oso.  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l Review, amenazas, felicitaciones y similares seguir la fecha...  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V 


	2. Las presentaciones

^_^ Weeeenas, antes de nada, este fic no trata sobre el trabajo de secretaria... Os diréis " Vale, ¬¬ entonces porque coño pones ese titulo". Sencillo ^_^ fue el primero que se me ocurrió.  
  
La verdad es que trata sobre varios trabajos, así que continuemos con el "bixo".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cuando mi prima me dejó irme, cogí un taxi (y me parece que el taxista me estafo) que me dejó en frente de una casa de estilo gótico sacada de una peli de terror.  
  
La verdad verdadera, es que yo no tenía miedo (¡alto! No os penséis que soy Juana sin miedo, si tenéis dudas de mis miedos, hablad con mis vampiros y monstruos de debajo de la cama, ellos os darán buenas referencias).  
  
A lo largo de mi corta vida he aprendido lo suficiente como para no tener miedo a una casa sacada de una película de vampiros (esta valentía estaba respaldada por 10 años de clase de judo y defensa personal... a mí asesinos psicópatas. JA).  
  
Entré en la casa y me recibió un tipo pequeño, gordo y calvete. Me estrecho la mano y me hizo pasar a una sala. Allí, tome asiento y antes de hablar me dio un repaso de arriba abajo, por un momento pensé que era un pervertido.  
  
- Sí no me equivoco es usted Maika Guijar.  
  
- Sí, así es, ¿en qué consiste el trabajo?  
  
- Ah, es muy sencillo. Mi amo necesita una secretaria para que maneje nuestros negocios en el mundo muggle.  
  
- Ahhh... ¿Amo?¿Muggle? Me perdí.  
  
- Es normal que te pierdas.- El hombre se rió con risa de rata... que curioso.- Nosotros somos una asociación de magos lucrativa, nuestro objetivo es gobernar el mundo y ya de paso acabar con los muggles y los sangre sucia.  
  
- Vale.  
  
- ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
- Sí, ¿sois magos como los de la tele o como Rappel?  
  
- Somos los de verdad. Mi amo quiere conocerte.  
  
Me llevó por un pasillito, y mientras tanto, yo iba pensando en mis cosas, como que todos los locos con deseos lucrativos, piensan que el mundo puede estar gobernado por un loco al que llaman amo, eso es algo... cierto, EEUU lo gobierna Bush y España "Fresita"... digo Aznar. ¿Por qué no un mago loco y con intereses lucrativos? Pero mientras me pagara, haya él y el mundo.  
  
El gordo (no lo leáis con tonito despectivo, que no lo lleva... de momento), entró por una puerta y yo, con toda mi autoseguridad en mi misma, entre tras él... pero mi seguridad se fue a la mierda cuando una especie de boa constriztor/anaconda, se me puso en medio y me lamió con su lengua bífida.  
  
Comprendedme, llegar a un trabajo, encontrarte que tu nuevo jefe es un malo malísimo que intenta gobernar el mundo y con intenciones lucrativas (lo peor), y que luego te lama en señal de amistad su "lagartito" es algo traumático.  
  
- Usted debe ser la señorita Guijar, ¿no?  
  
No le había visto, ya que estaba de espaldas y, creeréis que estoy colga (si no lo pensabais antes), pero se parecía a MAD del Inspector Gatchet, dado la vuelta en su sillón negro y acariciando a su..."lagartito", pero cuando se volvió me decepcionó bastante.  
  
El hombre iba vestido con un delantal rosita, que... le quedaba raro. Tuve que esperar a que el gordo (misma aclaración anterior) le hiciese una seña para que se lo quitara.  
  
- Bueno, señorita...  
  
- Llámeme Maika, que es más corto.  
  
- De acuerdo, ya sabes de que trata el trabajo, ¿no?  
  
- Más o menos.  
  
- Colagusano, ¿¡se lo explicaste!?  
  
- Más o menos.  
  
El hombre del ex-delantal, pegó un bufido, y con un palo largo le mando al tipo que estaba a mi lado un algo que le hizo retorcerse... Por la cara que puso, supongo que le dolió.  
  
- Estos siervos de hoy en día no son como los de antes ( genial, ahora se parece a mi abuela). Maika, necesito alguien leal que me ayude a llevar es empresa (doble sentido).  
  
- Ya, ¿y para eso no tiene a sus siervos?  
  
- Si- el hombre se puso de espaldas a mirar por la ventana- pero estos son una panda de hipócritas que solo quieren poder, en cambio, una trabajadora con un buen sueldo y...  
  
- Con la seguridad social.  
  
- Si, vale, la seguridad social también entra -gruño el hombre- pues con una persona así, tendría la seguridad de que no me daría una apuñalada trapera, no como estos adefesios de siervos.  
  
Esta ultima frase fue acompañada por una patada en la costillas al gordo.  
  
- ¿Cuándo comienzo?  
  
- Ahora mismo, tu mesa esta delante de mi puerta, necesito que me hagas una agenda con las visitas de esta semana, que me hagas el orden de las reuniones y me anotes los actos vandálicos, amenazas, ataques y torturas que propongan mis empleados.  
  
Y sin más comencé mi primer día. A primera vista el trabajo me pareció interesante, de seguro que no me iba a aburrir, y el tipo este no parecía mala gente. 


	3. Curriculums Vitae

Maika- Queridos amiguitos, os comunico a tods que Lucius Malfoy necesita un/a secretario/a...  
  
Lucius- Preferible unA.  
  
Maika- ¬¬ ... A continuación, os enumerare los requesitos que el tipo este quiere (saca una lista, sus gafas, y lee):  
  
a) Eficiente.  
  
Maika- Esto se supone, no hace falta ponerlo.  
  
Lucius- Es por si acaso.  
  
b) Espabilado.  
  
c) Guapo/a  
  
Maika- Mejor no voy a decir nada.  
  
d) Sus nombre y apellidos (o nick), su edad, su educación (ESO, TIMO, EXTASIS, ect...).  
  
e) Que nos cuente un poquillo su vida.  
  
f) Aficiones.  
  
Maika- El secretario/a será el mejor review... o en su defecto el más cualificado. Damos seguridad social y paga extra por un plan "aceptable" de como matar a Potter.  
  
Lucius- Imprescindible ser sangre limpia.  
  
Maika- ¬¬ Ignorar esto último. El nuevo secretario/a se dará a conocer en el proximo capi. Besitos y poner muchas chorradas, jejejejejeje. 


End file.
